Albus Potter, The Cursed Child
by Kainka
Summary: Professor put the Sorting Hat on his head. Albus stirred anxiously on the chair. "Hmm, interesting... very interesting indeed," spoke the Hat finally.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

The Sorting Ceremony was stunning. New students were amazed by everything around them and at the same time anxious about finding out what their House would be. However few of them looked absolutely cool as if they already knew. Among these was of course Scorpius Malfoy, who simply knew he's going to Slytherin. On the other hand Albus Potter was so far from being cool about the Sorting that he wasn't even sure if his body would move when they called his name. Fortunately it did. Professor put the Sorting Hat on his head and everyone awaited the same choice as ever in his family, but the Hat remained silent. Albus stirred anxiously on the chair.

"Hmm, interesting... very interesting indeed," spoke the Hat finally. "And also unusual... It happens rarely, that you fit into two Houses." old Hat didn't have to say which two Houses for Albus already knew the answer.

"Yes," responded Hat to his thoughts. "Your father had the same choice before him and he chose Gryffindor, but with you it is different. Even I have difficulty deciding which House would be more fitting." The Sorting Hat fell silent to occasionally make deep "Hmmm".

Albus could hear the word spreading fast and the Great Hall was soon filled with whispering of all students and some professors. He became more restless as if that was even possible. He wanted to tell the Hat to put him in Gryffindor because everyone expected it, not because he wanted to go there. Unfortunately he was too afraid to speak.

"No," said the Hat, for he knew his thoughts. "I have decided. I see what you truly want." In that moment Great Hall felt silent. Everyone pricked up their ears. Hat paused, as if he was enjoying this moment, and then passed his sentence. "Slytherin."

It took everyone just a little moment to process it and then the Great Hall exploded. Everyone was talking loudly about him as he slowly approached the table. He took a seat near the end of the table next to other first year's students and tried to ignore all the stares. Even after that the hubbub didn't stop until Headmaster McGonagall silenced everyone. A few more students were then sorted to Houses, Rose Weasley among them. The Sorting Hat sent her to Gryffindor without one word. Albus thought it little unfair. He tried to smile at her when she gave him a worried look. After that only one student was sent to Slytherin and he sat next some of his friends.

Albus was left sitting at the end of the table. After headmasters speech, to which Albus paid no attention, dinner appeared on all tables. "So we got ourselves Potter!" he heard some older boy saying. Another said something about him being the new Hatstall, but he didn't know what it meant. It was probably something mocking. He ate his dinner slowly and if someone else was talking to him he didn't notice it. He started to realize what being in Slytherin actually meant. How is he going to tell his parents? And how will he survive here?

An old, bald professor was waiting for them after dinner. He introduced himself as Horace Slughorn. Albus thought he didn't look like he belonged to Slytherin at all. Maybe that's good, he hoped. Professor Slughorn welcomed them with words he obviously used every year. He then introduced them to the Slytherin prefect Greengrass and excused himself. The prefect with pale skin and dark greasy hair led them to their common room.

Its entrance was located behind a stone wall in the dungeons. A password was required to enter it. They walked through a gloomy passage that ended in the common room. Albus was the last to enter because he tried to stay out of every ones site. He was absolutely amazed by what he saw inside. There were greenish lamps and chairs, black leather sofas, skulls, dark wood cupboards and medieval tapestries on walls. As they were all standing there admiring everything around he noticed that it was pretty cold down here. He thought it to be very fitting. 'It is funny,' he thought. 'That's how I'll be feeling here, cold and alone.' Anyhow, he always liked cold, so he didn't mind.

Prefect Greengrass wasted no time showing them other rooms. He simply told them where to find what and then left. For a while they were standing there awkwardly. Most of them didn't know each other and so a few skulked away. Some decided to go find their dormitory and those who didn't, went to find their older siblings or gathered around Malfoy and his friends. No one paid Albus attention anymore. He really appreciated it and stood there for a while. Unnoticed he watched Malfoy and his group. He was a perfect copy of his father. His hair was covered by tons of hair gel to make a perfect hairstyle. He was self-confident and proud. And above all he belonged to Malfoy family. And that counted for more than being Potter in Slytherin. In that moment Albus felt a strange feeling of envy growing inside of him. Despite the fact that Malfoy family was at loosing site in the War, they were still one of the most important families. Now Scorpius Malfoy was standing in front of him, surrounded by his friends and he son of Harry Potter was hiding in a corner alone. It made him feel vulnerable. He must be very careful around that one. Albus decided that he saw all he needed. Before he could draw anyone's attention, he sneaked away to the boy's dormitory.

In contrary to all his expectations it looked comfortable and provided him with privacy too. There were ancient four-poster beds with green silk hangings and silver lanterns hanging from the ceilings. Not only that beds hangings hid you from looks of other students, there were also many alcoves. Of course every grade had its own separated room and it took him while to find his. After he did he chose bed in the corner where no one could bother him. Few students were nearby but didn't seem to care about him or anyone else. He unpacked some of his things. Later when more of his classmates filled the room, he climbed into bed. His thoughts about being in Slytherin were haunting him long after everyone else fell asleep. Part of him always knew this is where he belonged. Yet his rational part did everything to deny it. He was scared. Really, really scared. No one will accept it easily that was clear to him. How will he tell his parents he didn't know yet, but he had time to figure that one out. What he was afraid of more were other students. Not just Slytherins but students from Gryffindor too. What will his brother say about this? When he started to think that he will get no sleep at all tonight he heard soft sound of lapping water. He didn't know where it came from but it was very relaxing and it actually helped him to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Rose waited for him after breakfast. She knew he would try to avoid her, if she didn't. Rose Weasley was his cousin and his best friend. She had red hair, as everyone in her family, bright blue eyes and was very clever. Albus was waiting for some comment about yesterday but got none. "Come, we should go to class," she said instead. "Where is the first class?" "You know we have this thing called a timetable." She waved with piece of paper in front of his face. "And it says that it's it classroom 2E, but I have no idea where that is." She looked around to find someone she could ask. She spotted two girls coming out of the Great Hall. They were also first year's students from Gryffindor. She ran to them and left him where he was. They talked for a while and Albus noticed that Rose already knew them. He wasn't surprised. Unlike him Rose was always very talkative. She probably made a few friends in Gryffindor already. Rose then turned back to him. Two girls gave him strange looks before they went away. "Come it's on the third floor, said Rose" "Didn't you want to go with them? You really don't have to be stuck with me." He said meaning it well. "Oh, don't worry, I have enough time to make new friends." She smiled at him. "I can spend my first day at Hogwarts with you." "Now why are you still standing there? Come on!" She made him follow him, and he had to smile about that.

Charms

First subject was Charms. The classroom was gradually filled by students and their enthusiastic talking. A small white haired professor walked in almost unnoticed. He knew that new students were always amazed by everything around so he waited patiently until there was absolute silence.

"Welcome," he said in a thin voice. "My name is Filius Flitwick. I am professor of Charms and head of Ravenclaw." Rose leaned to him and whispered: "Some say he is partly goblin." Albus didn't ask how she knew it. He knew that there was no point in questioning anything she said. "During this year we will use the Standard book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk," continued professor. "Please open your book on page 3. Today we will learn the Levitation charm." "Miss, would you be so kind to read us what it says," he asked girl in first desk. She nodded and started shyly. " _The Levitation Charm is one of the first spells learnt by any young witch or wizard. With the charm a witch or wizard can make things fly with the flick of a wand. The charm is an excellent test of your magical skills, wand control and above all, patience._ "

„Thank you," stopped her professor Flitwick. "Today you will try to make your quills levitate. Please, take your wands and repeat this hand movement after me." Professor waited until everyone finished. "Now do it and say wing-GAR-dee-um levi-O-sa and don't forget to point at your quill." Among the first who successfully used the charm was of course Rose and some Ravenclaws. Soon two Slytherins joined them. It was Malfoy and moment after him Albus. They looked at each other and at that moment their competing started. Although, none of them realized it.

The rest of the lesson went well except one incident. A Gryffindor student managed to accidentally use the spell on a book, which flew up uncontrollably and then fell on his head. In result the whole class was laughing loudly. "Don't worry mister Finnigan, your father did worse," comforted him professor Flitwick.

Transfiguration

The next lesson was Transfiguration. It was taught in a classroom 1B therefore everybody headed to the ground floor. "Oh no, I forgot my book! I have to get it quickly. Meet you there, ok?" Rose didn't wait for answer. She was already running away, as if the break wasn't long enough. Albus rolled his eyes. She simply couldn't stand even a slightest possibility of being late.

He had nothing else to do so he picked up his books, his quill with ink and followed other students out of the classroom. Trying to walk unnoticed proved to be impossible. He thought he blended with the crowd of students fine. He was wrong. Somehow kids around seemed to instantly know who he was. He felt their looks, their stares, their gazes. They made him genuinely uneasy. He quickened his pace in attempt to escape them.

He knew he didn't when he heard a voice calling his name. He turned to see the prefect from yesterday followed by his Slytherin friends. The word 'Potter' from his mouth had spell-like effect on other students. Everyone immediately left the corridor. Al wished he could run with them, but he was soon surrounded by Greangrass's band. The prefect with greasy hair stood in front of him while other boys encircled him. He didn't know any of them. What was their problem?

They were all older then him, probably the same age as the prefect. Towering over him with broad, square shoulders they were trying to look intimidating. None of them could be called handsome. One looked like an obese pig. Another one was a tall guy with quite bad acne. And then there were two boys with wide shoulders and thick necks, who obviously had more muscles than brain.

"So this is the famous Potter junior," said Greengrass mockingly. "We wanted to welcome you to our House, is that right?" His friends nodded dutifully and gave Albus wicked smiles. "So Potter," continued the prefect, "tell us how you like our House?" Albus was smart enough to know that there is no right answer to that question. Those boys didn't really care. He chose to remain silent, but that only encouraged them to continue. "Don't be shy. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just tell us… how does it feel to be a disappointment to your family?" He heard laughter and then other mocking comments came. "I bet great Harry Potter is thrilled his son got into Slytherin!" Or: "What kind of name is Albus Severus anyway?" And then one that caused an uproar of laughter. "Who named you, Dobby the House elf?" Al pressed his lips tightly, determined not to say anything.

"Hey, hey, quiet boys," silenced everyone Greengrass. "I can't hear his answer." He waited few seconds, not really expecting Albus to say anything. "What was that? I still didn't hear anything, did you Steven?" "No I didn't," replied tall boy. "I think he doesn't like it here." "Maybe he thinks he's too good for us," shouted the fat boy. The muscle boys also felt the need to join in: "We don't want you here anyway! Run after your Gryffindor scum!"

The prefect suddenly grabbed him and jeered in his face. "I asked you something," he said sharply, "and I expect you to answer." Albus looked around searching for help, but everyone just quickly disappeared, when they saw what was happening. "Looks like he doesn't wanna to talk to us." Albus didn't even know who said that. All he could see was the prefects ugly face, that actually terrified him. Suddenly prefect pulled back and Albus was again in the centre of the circle. "He really thinks he's better then us! We're not good enough for him to even talk to us!" Said the fat boy trying to act, very badly, as if it hurt his feelings.

"Hey Malfoy! I didn't see you there, cousin," said the prefect suddenly. Albus noticed how he emphasized the word 'cousin', to let his friends know that he was related to the Malfoys. "Come on join in with the fun. We're getting to know our new Potter-boy here," announced the prefect grinning. Scorpius was trying to walk by unnoticed before Greengrass had spotted him. He hesitated before sheepishly making his way over. Al could see discomfort on his face, but it wasn't enough to stop him from following their lead. Greengrass put his arm over Scorpius's shoulder. "What do you think cousin, is our company good enough for Potter?" Al was hoping he won't answer that, but after a brief moment Scorpius did reply. "Well, I have to tell you the truth: I haven't seen him speaking to anyone except that Weasley girl since he arrived."

"Is that so," responded the prefect. "Maybe he needs our… special welcome." Al heard the dreadful threat in his voice. The circle around him tightened as if on a command. He felt breathless, his heartbeat rising, he had no way to escape. They shoved him. He lost his balance. They pushed him again. His legs betrayed him. He fell on a cold, hard ground with a thud. The fat boy stood over him guffawing maliciously, while he attempted to get up and dust himself of.

They would have continued if it wasn't for Professor Longbottom. Moment they heard his voice they exchanged concerned looks. They ran away though, before Professor could see who they were.

"Are you alright, Albus?" Al just nodded, not saying a word. Uncle Neville stretched out a hand to help him get up. He looked up and took his hand. There was something in his expression that made Al frustrated for some reason. Was it a pity? Or was it just a worry? It didn't really matter. Al knew Neville meant well, so he ignored the feeling. He just didn't want anyone to pity him, that's all. Albus also noticed that Neville was struggling with figuring out what to say, so he decided to help him.

"Thank you… professor. I'm fine." He saw Neville relaxing a little. "I have to go to my next class." He turned his back on Neville not allowing him to continue with conversation.

"Of course. Al, just… come to me if anything happens, ok?"

"Sure, don't worry," Al forced himself to smile.

He was late. He raced through empty corridors, looking behind his shoulder from time to time. He was afraid Greengrass would appear behind him or be waiting for him around a corner. Thankfully it didn't happen. All the bullies had probably gone to their classes.

He was hoping the professor of Transfiguration isn't very punctual. In that case he could just make it…. if he only knew where the classroom was. All he could remember was that it should be somewhere on the ground floor. He made his way down, taking two steps at a time. His search proved to be easier than he expected. A notice outside of the classroom made it pretty clear. "Transfiguration Classroom. Treat inanimate objects respectfully. They may be your classmates."

He entered the classroom only to find out that this really wasn't a good day. Instead of the usual transfiguration professor there was Headmistress McGonagall. "Mr. Potter," she interrupted her speech. "It seems to me, being late for my classes is a tradition in your family." Every face in the room turned to Albus. He stood by the door awkwardly, not knowing how to react. "I hope you can find your seat," she said looking at him over her glasses sternly. After that she returned to her speech. Albus, feeling ashamed, took a seat as he was told, thankful to Rose that she had saved him a spot next to her. He pretended that he didn't notice the question in her eyes as she stared at him quizzically.

"As I was saying," continued the headmistress. "Your professor of Transfiguration was held up by his work for the Ministry of Magic. Therefore I will take his place until he comes." Students exchanged worried glances. The great Minerva McGonagall herself was going to teach them! That was both exciting and terrifying.

 **Hi everyone! This is the first time I have actually posted a fan fiction and I am very excited about it. I hope you like it and even if not, any review or feedback is** **welcomed. :)**

 **This is the disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**


End file.
